In the context of the description below, any reference to “perfume capsule” also encompasses the plural form, that is, “capsules”.
As used hereinafter, the term “user” is generic, referring to both female and male users.
Perfumes are usually commercialized in glass bottles containing a volume that allows multiple uses. These bottles are usually kept in a closet or dressing table, since they are not intended to be carried by the user, for example in a handbag. Smaller bottles can be used in such a manner, as in the case of some packages in the form of tube bottles, but they do not always have a suitable type of closure and can leak inside the bag of the user.
In view of such problems, the inventors have developed based on the concept of biomimetic a small sized perfume dispenser package, containing a small amount of perfume, particularly a single dose, or monodose, which allows topical application of the same.
Biomimicry, as known to those skilled in the art, is the science which draws on nature to produce products that mimic their actions. In this sense, the weak points and the bursting of the same at the fluid dispensing container of the present invention mimic the natural seed dispersal strategy (explosive dehiscence), which occurs when the fruits are dry and structures that involve rupture when applying light pressure on certain points, releasing the seeds.
Biomimicry, as known to those skilled in the art, is the science which draws on nature to produce products that mimic their action. In this sense, said package contains one or more capsules of perfume, wrapped in cotton or similar material, that mimic the flower bud impregnated with liquid. When the package is compressed, the internal perfume capsule brakes, just like a seed with perfume of a flower breaking, moistening the cotton. Subsequently, part of the outer shell of the package opens, causing the compressed cotton moistened with perfume to expand out of the open portion of the package, which becomes a perfume applicator.
Alternatively, the package of the invention may be used as follows: first the package is opened, giving the cotton or similar material space to expand, and then the package is pressed to cause a rupture in the perfume inner capsule which will moisten the already expanded cotton.
In the function of perfume applicator, the package of the invention, already opened, allows the user to hold it in her/his hand and spread the perfume soaked in the cotton by contact with and rubbing on the body of the user or other person (hands, arms, neck, hair, etc.).
The inner perfume capsule of the package of the invention is made of material that is impermeable to perfume ingredients, for example water, alcohol, essences, etc. Suitable materials, not excluding other alternatives, are gelatin, silicone, plastic, rubber, combinations of these materials with each other or with other materials. The surface of said capsule is preferably provided with a region of weakness (for example, one or more points, one or more lines, etc.), so that it can be ruptured without requiring much effort from the user.
The material involving the perfume capsule inside the package of the invention, herein referred to as applicator, is typically a wad of hydrophilic cotton, but it can be any other material known to skilled person which may serves as a perfume applicator, for example, a blend of hydrophobic or hydrophilic yarns and fibers, natural or artificial (e.g. cellulose acetate, polypropylene, etc.), said blend being a random tangle of fibers (e.g. a wad) or a more structured form, such as woven or non-woven tissue. A flexible foam of any nature, natural or artificial, can also be used. A combination of these alternatives can also be used.
One characteristic of the applicator material is that it is initially compacted or compressed, so that it expands when the package is opened, and then it can be rubbed on the skin or hair to transfer the perfume in which it is soaked or moistened after the inner perfume capsule is broken. A suitable volume expansion of the applicator material after breaking the packing, not excluding other alternatives, is in the order of 50%, 100% or more.
The word “perfume”, as in the broader context of the invention is generic, encompassing alternatives such as essence, cologne, milk, cream and any agents or formulations for topical application, particularly those to perfume or odorize, even if they contain other ingredients with other purposes such as moisturizers, colorants, antiperspirants, etc.
The amount of perfume contained in the inner capsule of the package of the invention can be any amount, provided it is considered sufficient to fulfill the intended result, particularly, to odorize after contact with skin or hair. A suitable volume of a perfume formulation contained in said capsule, not excluding other alternatives, is between 1 and 20, particularly between 1 and 10 ml.
The outer package of the invention can be made of any material, provided that it is suitable for its use. In this sense, it should have sufficient flexibility so that, when pressure is applied to it, the inner perfume capsule is compressed, which causes it to rupture. Suitable materials, not excluding other alternatives, are polymeric films, such as plastic, silicone or rubber, compounds of these two materials or other materials. The material is also such that it can be opened by the user, either by pressure causing a rupture and opening the shell, particularly a pre-weakened region (or frangible region), of by opening by removing a substrate that obstructs a preexisting opening in the shell, for example, a removable tape of non-permanent adhesion.
The perfume applicator dispenser package of the invention can be of any format, provided that it is suitable for, its use. A suitable format, not excluding other alternatives, is the format of a circular waffle, as shown in the examples below.
The information and figures contained herein enable one skilled in the art to carry out the invention in manners that are not specifically described, but are equivalent forms that have the same function to achieve the same result, in which case they are covered by the appended claims.